You had me from hello
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: I loved her just because of that one word. I may be only 15, but I now know what it's like. I know it's love.. Wenivia. Rated T. Takes place in detention. And after.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is a Wenivia story. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I REALLY like Wenivia. Haha, well, this is You had me from hello. I hope this will be a good story! Well, here ya go. Starts in detention, like the movie starts. Inspired by You had me from hello by Kenny Chesney. Will end when I want it too. Wens POV.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I sat down in a desk toward the back, a boy with longer brown hair sat down by me. I knew him from my math class. His name was Charlie, but he's always just drumming on his desk instead of doin his work. Ugh, he bugs me.** (A/N Remember, this is before they became best friends, in fact, that's what I thought about my BFF before we were friends)**

Then the new girl, Stella, came in, the only reason I knew her was because of the little show she did in the gym. She was kinda pretty, but not my kind of girl.

Then a girl who looked like she could be Indian, came into the room. She looked like the room would kill her with lazer beams or a machine gun would come down from the ceiling and shoot her. Obivious goody two shoes.

After a few minutes nobody walked in, so I thought that that was the last of them, so I got up and walked out to go to the restroom, when I ran into a girl with dark blonde hair wearing a white floral dress with a purple sweater.

"Hello. I'm Olivia. And sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." She held her hand out. I had been looking at the lemonade machine, and when I heard her speak, I just had to turn my head.

"Um, no no no, it's ok. Completly my fault. Um, oh, I'm Wen." I took her hand and shook it, they were really soft. Ugh, I'm spending way to much time with Georgie.

She smiled, she had a really pretty smile. I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I've seen you in the halls, and your locker is like, 5 lockers away from mine. Well, Wen, what are you doing in detention?" She asked, she sounded like an angle singing. But I think her voice is better.

"Mouthed off the teacher. And called him stupid.." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head. What do you say to an extremely beutiful girl you've never talked to, or even egnoliged **(A/N Spell checkers, don't comment. I'm not perfect, and I'm not a great speller, I sound words out, and I don't care if there spelled right or not!)** her exestance **(A/N Read the A/N before this)** before this very second?

"Skipped class to read in a janitors closet... I don't see why I got in trouble though, the janitors don't mind.." I laughed.

"Yeah, but Brenagin just wants us to dissaper, that or magically turn into jocks or cheerleaders." I laughed again, but I would like to see her in a cheerleading outfit.

"Yeah, no kidding. Well, I'm gonna go take my seat. See ya around." She smiled and walked into the detention room. I felt a feeling I have never felt before. Maybe it was sadness that she was leaving? No not that. Happiness that we got to meet finally? Yes but no. Was it...

Love?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter! I'm thinking of making a Marlie fic, to change my things a bit. I'm not a fan of Starlie, because I don't think their a good couple, and I don't like Schini, because I just don't think their a good couple either. But tell me what you think! :) About this fic, and the other one I'm thinking about starting. :) I like where this is going. Haha, I'm the kind of person that once I get the idea of a story started, I get the WHOLE story in my head. :) May or may not update a lot. But I will update. :) :) :) Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! :) How'd ya like that last chapter? I liked it, but I'm not sure if it was great, but oh well. :) Here's the next chapter. Note, I'm going to skip Miss Rezinicks rant and go right to the cleaning part.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

We all got up and began cleaning, with the exception of Charlie.

"Talk about cruel and unusual punishment." The new girl said.

"Well, get to cleaning! I don't want another detention because of you people." The indian girl said.

I kept looking at the blonde who introduced herself as Olivia, she was the byfar most quiet. She was on her knees sorting some papers. Charlie began tapping his desk. I found an old set of keys and juggled them inbetween my hands, making a beat.

Soon we were all doing something different, Charlie sat at the drums, I went to the old piano that they had, the indian girl, Mo, started to play the cello, and Stella began playing the guitar. Then Olivia began singing.

_Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_  
><em>Who would have thought we'd all be here?<em>  
><em>So let's mess around<em>  
><em>Cause the future is unclear<em>  
><em>We got nothing better to do<em>  
><em>We're just trying to get through<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Let the music groove you_  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we're stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what, we'll still be singing<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We're gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_All we have is now_  
><em>Let's make the most of this<em>  
><em>Come on break it out<em>  
><em>So everyone can hear it<em>  
><em>They don't have to understand<em>  
><em>But we'll make them if we can<em>  
><em>Do you hear me?<em>  
><em>Are you with me?<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Let the music groove you_  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we're stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what, we'll still be singing<em>

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We're gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We're gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>

_Let the music groove you_  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we're stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what, we'll still be singing<em>

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We're gonna use it<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>

_Let the music take you_  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Wow. She had a beautiful voice! I thought her talking was beautiful! But her singing! Wow!

Miss Rezinik had walked in while we were playing, we all started cleaning up and Mo ran to be in her seat.

"I-"

"Shh"

"So-"

"Shh, I need to think. You." She pointed to Olivia.

"Yeah, I know." She ran to sit in her seat.

"Olivia, you... have a BEAUTIFUL voice! Aha!" She praised Olivia. Looks like I'm not the only one who liked her singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres that chapter. :) Sorry it's not all that scene, but I will have to watch it again to get some of it right. I decided it will go on after Breakthrough. :D Yay! Well, review!<strong>


	3. AN SORRY

**I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T FRAME ME WITH STEALING PLEASE**


End file.
